regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog 1.6.3
Version: 1.6.3 (Date: 2010/9/21) Description: New character progression system Now all characters start with their powers at level 0 more power points have been included to compensate. No more level 1 freebies, there is a more clear trade of between specializing or having a more varied configuration. New network code / Positioning system The new network code should provides a smoother experience and adds a lag compensation technique to minimize phantom swings. Animations and effects *New reviving animation *New casting animation for mass resurrection *New casting animation for Precise Block *Many new spell visual effects Game World *New location for Trelleborg’s Save *Increased slope for Algaros mountain *Redesigned Thorkul's mountain to increase Alsius playable area in the warzone *New graphics for Golems, Zombies Liches and Imps Combat System - Attack *Damage re-balance for all classes to increase duration of fights. *Attack speed formula changed from minus time to plus speed Warrior Attack speed general increase. *Archer increase in Range: all bows range is increased by 5m *Lower ranged weapon charge: The time you have to stay still when firing a ranged shot (as an archer or a mage) has been diminished 15% (this means higher attack speed). *New calculation for damage bonuses to make weapon damage bonus work always positively *Redefinition of Damage related bonuses: New damage bonus type called DAMAGE BONUS. This modifier affects ALL of your damage. The old damage bonus (that only affects the damage produced by the weapon) is now called WEAPON DAMAGE BONUS *New Critical calculation: We have implemented a more elegant system for calculating chances of critical hits. Critical related spells numbers have been changed for the new system. The new values have been designed to have a BIGGER impact on your chances of critical hits. Critical hit chance is now represented as a % of hits. *New Hit chance/Evasion calculation: We have adjusted some values and given more weight to character stats and weapons stats than character level. This means that some spells related to evasion and hit chance will have a stronger effect. Balance to these spells (mostly buffs) will be done at a future stage. *Evasion, damage resists and spell resists for normal looking mobs have been decreased Combat system - Defense *Armor performance increase in general for all classes. *Armor class factor working as intended: we increased the armor factor for all classes but now each class has a different armor factor. From more to less armor this is the order: Knights, barbarian, Marksman, Hunter, Warlock, Conjurer. *New armor formula for Damage Over Time. *Health increase for all classes *A short immunity to crowd control of the same type was added after the effect to provide some chance of counter action. *Base evasion and spell resistance reduced. Combat System - Spells *Casting speed formula changed from minus time to plus speed *New Mana regeneration scheme **''Mana regeneration is now different per class: Warriors regenerate faster than archers who regenerate faster than Mages. Also, warriors regenerate a little bit faster while in combat. Archers regenerate a little bit faster while out of combat mode. Mana regeneration for mages is the same as before as they have tools to steal and/or generate mana.'' *Global Cool down now varies per spell *Re-designed Summon tree **''We always wanted summons to be different than just pets. At last we had the time to tackle this issue. Summons should be cast during combat to change the tide of battle (not as a pet), Summons should be different, All summons are usable at level 50.'' *Bonus Speed reduction in the whole game: we are removing the multiple speed bonus options on archers and hunters. Hunters will keep a passive natural higher speed. We are making warriors faster (by using buffs) *Hunters and pets change: We are trying to make hunters specialize between the rogue/assassin and ranger archetypes. So, if you want to camouflage yourself you will lose your pet. *Summons cannot be healed anymore Warriors *Onslaught: Moved to a common warrior discipline, it does not affect its caster anymore does not affect caster anymore to make this spell into an RVR support spell. Knights *Taunt: Improved functionality *Shield Wall changed to instant cast, increased protection in all levels (70% at level 5), and duration reduced to 10 seconds (Mana reduced in all levels) *Stars Shield changed to instant cast, increased protection in all levels (70% at level 5), and duration reduced to 10 seconds (mana reduced in all levels) *Heroic Presence: Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds. Cast time reduced to 1.5 seconds. Protection reduced 40% - 80% from level 1 to 5. Mana reduced to 320 – 400 from level 1 to 5. *Army of One: changed for a more tactical use. Duration Reduced to 15 seconds in all levels. Cooldown 50 seconds. Mana Cost 220 to 300. Removed Evasion penalty. *New spell: Intimidate: Slows opponent at range 12m: 6 to 10% from 6 to 10 seconds from level 1 to 5. Cooldown 6 seconds mana cost 50/110. *Rigorous Preparation: Merged with Awareness. Critical reduction increased to -10 to -18%. *New Spell: Defensive stance: 200% armor bonus, -90% damage bonus, no mana cost. *New Spell: Offensive Stance: Damage Bonus 5% to 25% (values to be adjusted) Armor bonus -95%. Evasion -100%, no mana cost. *New Spell: Protect Ally: Dispels Crowd control effects of an ally and a chance to heal for a small amount of health. Level 1 stun and a 30% chance of 100 health points. Level 2 stun, Freeze and a 45% and a chance of 100 health points. Level 3 stun, Freeze, Dizzy and a 60% chance of 100 health points. Level 4 stun, Freeze, Dizzy, Knock Down and an 80% chance of 100 health points. Dispels All and a 100% chance of 100 health points *New Precise Block and animation: New precise block allows a knight to block everything from 1 to 5 seconds without being able to move and/or attack, no casting time. Mana cost 50 in all levels (it’s like holding up your shield yourself) *Block modification: changed from a passive to an active spell. 100% more chances of blocking (this means twice as your base blocking) in every level. 12 to 25 seconds. Cooldown 50 seconds. No casting time. Mana cost: 60-140. Barbarians *Rage of the Earth arch increased from 25° to 45° *Spring moved to the Warcries discipline. Cool down halved to 25 seconds, bonus speed slightly reduced (5- 25%) *Unstoppable Madness: Duration reduced to 10 seconds in all levels. New resistance added: cannot attack. Resistance levels adjusted to 40% to 90% from level 1 to 5. Mana reduced to 220-300. Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds. *New Spell: Fulminating: Damage Bonus 15% in level 1 – 70% in level 5. Duration 5 seconds. Archers *Mobility: speed bonus reduced (2- 10%) *Son of the wind: removed speed bonus *Parabolic shot: duration increased to 15-30 seconds. Range reduced 20 to 25%. *Escapist: changed to a new skill that provides high evasion. Mana: 200-320 – duration: 7-15s – cooldown: 60s. because of the changes to evasion formula Escapist value has been adjusted to 500 evasion points in every level (remember that this value is affected by passive spell and dodge). *Modified: Arrow prices have been lowered Hunters *Wild Spirit: speed bonus diminished (2-7%) *Camouflage: remove speed penalties (The hunter is now able to cast certain buffs while camouflaged) *New Spell: Cold Blood, a short and powerful damage buff *SOTW: mana reduced: 260-420. Cooldown 80s *Low Profile: added casting time 0.5 (as our other sanctuary spells) duration reduced 4-10s. Cool down reduced to 60s. Mana cost reduced to 180-260. *Sentinel: added +1-5 Dexterity points (besides its usual Concentration bonus) *New Spell Death sentence. Changed for an assist spell for RVR battles. This spell is designed to assist warriors. Increase of melee damage 5% 20%, Cooldown: 30 Seconds *New Spell for hunters: Reveal Enemy. Allows a Hunter to interrupt the effect of camouflage, Stalker Surroundings , and camouflage corps. Duration 15-50 seconds. Cooldown 20 seconds. Mana 200-300. *Enhanced Stalker Surroundings: Now caster and his allies can move with a reduced speed of 40%. Allies loose the effect if they get 10 meters away from caser for a period of 5 seconds. *Natural Armor: Protection reduced to 10% to 30%. *Stalker surrounding and camouflage: You can now see your camouflaged allies. Marksmen *New Marksmen spell instead of Dead Sentence called Dead Eye: Damage Bonus 5%-15% with a reduction of Attack speed of 20% in every level. Duration: 20 seconds. *Winter Stroke: increased range to 35m. *Foresight: ranged increased to 10 to 20% from level 1 to 5 Mages *Arcane Devotion: 100% casting time at level 5 to compensate for change in casting time formula Warlocks *Sultar’s Terror: Variable knockdown duration Splash Damage Nerf *Soul Keeper: Same drain changed so it drains in 10 rounds of 100HP (1 second per round). Cannot be cast on mobs. Conjurers *Force armor: duration increased to 60 seconds Cooldown increased to 70s. Protection reduced to 10-30% *Steel Skin: Resistance Bonus reduced to 50%-70% from level 1 to 5 *Heal Ally: Heals 5% to 12%. Mana cost reduced to 50-145. Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds. *New Spell: (Ranged) Greater healing Cast time 3 seconds. Cooldown 2 minutes *New Spell: Life Savior *Mana communion moved to Mana control: to help support configurations *New Summon Discipline that offers the possibility of playing with different types of summons: attack summons (imps and zombies), assist summons (lich and zarkit) pet summons Golems. *Friendly Shielding cool down reduced from 90 seconds to 25 seconds *Sorcery discipline changes: Material wall and magic barrier are moved to sorcery in replacement of Tremor (removed) and Mirage (removed). *New spell: Life Savior: heals 20% to 60% of health from level 1 to 5. Mana cost: 240 to 400. Cooldown 60 seconds. Casting Time 3 seconds. *New Spell Mass resurrection: 5%-50% chance from level 1 to 5 of reviving everyone within a radius of 6 meters. Cooldown 4 minutes. Cast time: 5 seconds. Manna cost: 400-800. *New summons: Imps, Zombies and Golems Content *Quests involving interaction with animals: interaction now is successful. *Price of items: now it's calculated correctly. Premium *Updated: mounts English descriptions. *New: Change Horns Color. *New: Change Horns Color (Exotic). *New: Beard Dye. *New: Beard Dye (Exotic). BUG FIXES *A feature was removed that generated more evasions as the range of the attack was bigger *Fix in the evasion/resistance system for normal and challenging creatures greater healing cannot be cast on a target with full health *Corrected bug with multiple damage types on the same weapon (certain weapons might have become more effective because of this). *Major healing CAN be cast from sanctuary *Spawns do not blend while playing spawning animation *Acrobatic: bug corrected. Now the resistance is to magical and physical damage (so it goes through the armor system properly) *a bug with Recharged Arrows when running out of mana has been fixed. *Taunt: A Bug was fixed that made Taunt ineffective against pets and summons. *Enemy Surveillance, many bugs fixes. Also, this spell now detects the real proximity of enemies when they are closer to 50 meters (to be able to use it with reveal) *Now Characters cannot Evade, Block or Resist when knocked down or stunned. *Pets damage is now adjusted according to the owner’s level (for example a level 5 Zarkit from a level 37 Conjurer was doing damage as if the conjurer was level 50) *A bug was fixed that dispelled your pet when riding a horse *Multi damage should be calculated properly *Armor factor per class working as intended *Insightful is working as intended *New armor calculation for DOT for monsters. *A bug was fixed with the cache for spell focus modifiers *Resisted and blocked spells no longer launch the visual effect on the target. *Now Sanctuary dispels buffs after being cast not during casting time Category:Changelogs